leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG094
}} The Relicanth Really Can (Japanese: ジーランスと深海の秘宝！ and the Deep Sea Treasure!), is the 94th episode of the , and the 368th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 16, 2004 and in the United States on September 24, 2005. Blurb The kids are relaxing at the Grand Wazoo Resort on Wazoo Island when a man emerges from the water completely covered in seaweed. His name is Adam, and he is a treasure hunter who believes he has just uncovered the location of the King Neptune, a cargo ship that was wrecked long ago. Adam and the kids go searching for the wreck in a sub, secretly followed by Team Rocket in their Magikarp sub. Team Rocket fires a missile at them and zips ahead. Adam and the kids manage to find their way to the cavern where the ship is located, where lots of Relicanth have made their home. Adam finds a trunk. Team Rocket shows up again to take the trunk, also destroying the ship. Team Rocket then destroys the exit to the cave as they leave, and heads to the surface. Adam's sub follows the Relicanth out and catches up with Team Rocket. Angry at the destruction of their home, the Relicanth use Hydro Pump on Team Rocket, while Pikachu finishes them off with Thunder. Opening the trunk, Adam discovers that the King Neptune was only carrying lots of Green Shards. Aside from that, he does have one real treasure to show for this adventure—the friendship of the Relicanth. Plot Still on their way to Mossdeep City, and have now stopped off at a beach. There, they notice a shape in the water, and a weird, laughing seaweed creature emerges, scaring the group. wonders if it is a , but doesn't think so. Then, the creature drops a sack on the ground, and removes its weeds and mask to reveal that it is actually a man in a wet suit. He introduces himself as and produces a necklace made of Green Shards from his sack. He explains that he dives in search of treasure for a living, and takes the group back to his shop, where many shells and such from various Pokémon are for sale. Adam's wife examines the necklace as Adam tells her about what he found underwater. After the couple explains more about their business and the various things they have dealt in, Adam tells of his plans to look for a long-lost treasure from a sunken pirate ship. We see a flashback of the ship sinking in a whirlpool during a storm, as the crew struggles in the water and escapes on lifeboats. Adam goes on to say that he believes there is a connection between the local and the treasure, because he found that necklace hooked onto a Relicanth. Ash then looks up Relicanth in the Pokédex, and the group speculates for a bit. Adam expresses his determination to find the Relicanth again and hopes they will lead him to the treasure, and Ash says they would love to go with him. Outside in the bushes, has overheard this whole conversation. Jessie and James want the treasure for themselves, but wants to give it to the , as usual. He has a vision of Giovanni asleep in a super-rich-looking bedroom studded with gold and precious metals everywhere, and of course waking up to say he owes it all to Jessie, James, and Meowth. They cheer at the thought and become determined to get the treasure. Out on the ocean, Evelyn mans their boat while the others prepare to dive down in Adam's submarine. After preliminary checks, it is full speed ahead, and the diving mission is on. As the sub dives into the darker, deeper parts of the ocean, Adam turns on its headlights, illuminating some , , and other Pokémon. Max spots a group of , and the others talk about the Pokémon that live this deep in the ocean. Finally, a Relicanth appears on Adam's monitor and radar. Just then, the ship shakes violently, and Evelyn radios down to check on them. Another monitor shows the cause of the disturbance—a giant that is ramming the sub. Ash recognizes it as Team Rocket's and warns Adam about them, while Evelyn listens worriedly from above. Inside Team Rocket's sub, they paddle along doggedly, and James sends out to give them added motivation. Meowth hits a button that fires two torpedoes at Adam's sub. They connect, and the sub shakes again, causing damage to several instruments. Team Rocket pulls up alongside them and taunts via radio that they will get the treasure first. Everyone is okay, so Adam radios their situation to Evelyn and says they are going after Team Rocket and continuing their mission. Ahead, Team Rocket are following a Relicanth they think might lead them to the treasure, when they notice their sub has started leaking badly. James and Meowth are worried, but Jessie wants to push ahead. That is when the holes get bigger and water starts gushing in. Team Rocket loses control and is helpless as their sub is pushed along by a current. Adam and the others have caught up now and again have the Relicanth in their sights. The sub starts experiencing turbulence again; it seems the currents this deep are pretty rough. Still, Adam suspects that they must be close and follows the Relicanth into a small tunnel. Above, Evelyn worriedly tries to raise them on the radio, but communication is now knocked out due to their location. Adam skillfully maneuvers the sub through the small tunnel, but the rough current knocks them against the sides several times. Adam finally loses control, and everyone hangs on and braces themselves. Later, an unconscious Ash is awoken by Adam. Everyone else appears to have been knocked out as well, but they awake with no harm done. All the sub's interior emergency red lights are on now. The group looks out the window and discovers they have made it to shore in an underwater cave containing the pirate ship Adam had told them about. Adam rushes off to explore the ship while the others discuss their situation. Presently, a group of Relicanth emerge from the hull of the ship, and the humans admire them. Adam suddenly emerges, having found a treasure chest. Just as he is about to open it, they hear a voice from the water. It is the radio from Team Rocket's Magikarp sub, and they emerge and say their . Meowth hits a button that sends a rope out from the mouth of their sub, with a plunger at the end. It takes the treasure chest back into the sub, as Adam rushes forward in anger. Meowth stops him by hitting another button that sends out two more torpedoes. Adam and the others duck as the torpedoes fly over them and strike the wrecked pirate ship, disturbing and endangering the Relicanth. Team Rocket gloats over their success, but notice that they are now surrounded by a bunch of angry Relicanth. Team Rocket yells at them, but to no avail. Jessie snatches the remote from Meowth and sends out two more torpedoes that fly towards the Relicanth. Ash quickly sends out Corphish, who destroys the torpedoes with . Team Rocket takes the opportunity to make their escape, and they even make sure they cannot be followed. Meowth hits another button that sends two rockets out from the back of their sub, causing a cave-in at the tunnel entrance. Adam, Ash, and the others are worried, but then they notice the Relicanth are all starting to swim in one direction. One of them pauses to call out to the humans, who realize the Relicanth must know of another way out. They get back in the sub and follow the Relicanth to another underwater tunnel, but the current looks rough in this one too. Adam assures them that they will make it through. Meanwhile, on the surface, Evelyn is still desperately trying to regain radio contact with the group. Finally, the speaker crackles to life. Adam explains what happened and says the Relicanth are leading them back up. Back on board the boat, Ash and his friends thank the Relicanth, while Evelyn scolds Adam briefly. But she has picked up Team Rocket on their radar, so they can still try to reclaim the treasure. Some distance away, Team Rocket has also surfaced, and gloat over their victory, but that is when Ash and his friends catch up with them, accompanied by the group of Relicanth. From the boat, May sends out to grab the treasure chest with its . Team Rocket won't let it get away that easily, and they grab the chest as well. Jessie sends out , who hits Bulbasaur with , breaking its hold on the chest and sending it flying. Brock sends out , who attacks Team Rocket with as the Relicanth join in with . Bulbasaur grabs the chest again with its vines and gives it to Adam. Finally, a from Ash's Pikachu sends them blasting off. Adam can now finally open the treasure chest. Inside, everyone is surprised to only find more Green Shards. Adam is disappointed, but Evelyn says she can make some great jewelry out of them, much to May's delight. Evelyn even offers to make something out of them for May, who happily thanks her. Adam thanks the Relicanth for everything, and expresses determination to continue his treasure-hunting adventures. As the sun sets, Ash and his friends continue towards Mossdeep City. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2) * (multiple) * * (×3) * (debut) * (multiple) Trivia * The dub title of this episode was originally reported as Really, Really Relicanth!. * In the dub, connects the real world with the Pokémon world when, while is looking at the green shards, he says that may be able to find something that "costs millions of dollars". ** Moreover, while pursuing , Jessie says she will find the treasure even if it means chasing Relicanth down to China. * In the dub, music from The Power of One and Mewtwo Strikes Back is used. * This episode first aired in Japan on the same day was first released. ** Adam finding green shards and emeralds may be a reference to that. Errors * When imagines sleeping on his bed, the edge of his blanket is decorated with jewels. However, in the next shot, these jewels are missing. ** Also, the white ring on his cap disappears and reappears between scenes. * When Jessie tells to use on May's Bulbasaur, the 'R' on her shirt is seen as a mirror image. * When Team Rocket blasts off, Seviper is missing. * When appears during Team Rocket's motto, it seems to have two spikes on its back rather than one. However, this isn't the first time this has happened. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which Pokémon does evolve into? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he=האוצר האמיתי |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=Relicanth ने पोहोचाया खझने तक }} 094 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Freundschaft zählt mehr als der größte Schatz es:EP370 fr:AG094 ja:AG編第94話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第94集